Promnite
by Maknae lines 1994
Summary: Siapakah nantinya yang akan menjadi pasangan promnite ku? ChanBaek! / hello Hyunjoo is back


_**PROMNITE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PARK CHANYEOL**_

 _ **BYUN BAEKHYUN**_

 _ **CHANBAEK**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warn: typo(s), bahasa berantakan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MAKNAE LINES 1994 PRESENT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _LINE'_

" _BYUN BAEK MIAN! Aku sepertinya tidak bisa datang ke acara promnite :( maaf kan aku ya"_

Bagaikan tersambar gledek, detik itu juga Baekhyun mematung. Ya sekitar 2 minggu lagi sekolahnya akan mengadakan promnite yang mengharuskan setiap yang datang untuk membawa pasangannya. Berhubung Byun Baekhyun adalah jomblo sejati, dia memilih untuk datang bersama teman sebangku nya, Jongdae. Tapi beberapa detik yang lalu dapat kita lihat bahwa Jongdae membatalkan janji mereka tersebut. Baekhyun segera menekan tombol bergambar microphone untuk mengirim voice note kepada sahabatnya tersebut. "SIALAN KAU ONTA, AWAS SAJA BERANI MEMANGGIL KU LAGI! BERTEMAN SAJA KAU DENGAN KAKTUS SANA! AKU BUKAN TEMAN MU"

Baekhyun kelabakan mencari pasangan promnite yang baru. Acaranya 2 minggu lagi, kemungkinan besar seluruh temannya sudah mendapat pasangannya masing masing. Ia mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo teman sebangku nya di kelas 11 dulu.

" _kyungsoo-ya kau sudah ada pasangan untuk datang ke promnite nanti?"_

" _entahlah aku datang atau tidak, rasanya tanggal segitu aku ada acara lain"_

" _ayolah datang saja temani aku, ya?"_

" _akan ku usahakan untuk datang, ku tanyakan dulu pada ibuku"_

Baekhyun melompat lompat diatas kasur nya. "yokshi Do Kyungsoo AHAHAHAHAH" teriaknya bahagia.

' _LINE'_

" _sorry baekhyun, ibuku tidak memperbolehkan ku meninggalkan acara untuk datang ke promnite. Maaf ya"_

" _tidak apa kyungsoo"_

Lain di mulut lain di hati, bolehlah Baekhyun menulis 'tak apa' pada aplikasi chat nya tapi sesungguhnya dia benar benar kesal. Haruskah dia datang sendirian nantinya?

" _tapi tenang saja baek aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk menemani mu_

 _Khusus untuk mu_

 _Dan dia sudah janji"_

" _hah? Siapa?"_

" _pokoknya tenang saja, prom mu tak akan sendirian_

 _Aku meminta nya khusus untuk mu_

 _Ya walau aku merasa bodoh sih, kenapa dia ya?"_

" _siapa sih"_

" _udah tungguin aja ya"_

Dalam hati Baekhyun terus bertanya Tanya. Yah ntah lah siapapun itu nantinya, yang penting sudah ada pasangan prom. Setidaknya tak sendirian. Asalkan bukan Kim Taeyeon si dewi nya angkatan mereka, atau Key si fashion terrorist. Ahsudahlah yang penting Baekhyun harus tampil maksimal saat prom nanti, ia harus melanjutkan larinya di treadmill yang tertunda masalah dari Jongdae tadi.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, promnite akan dimulai 2 jam lagi. Baekhyun janjian untuk ke salon bersama dengan temannya (yang tidak terlalu dekat), Amber dan Krystal untuk mendapatkan makeup dan hair do mereka. Tiba tiba smartphone Baekhyun bergetar tanda telepon masuk.

" _ **kau dimana Baek"**_

"eum di salon, kenapa?"

'itu jelas suara Chanyeol 'cokiber' angkatan yang -notabene nya teman sekelas dan teman les-, buat apa dia menelpon ku?'

" _ **salon dekat tempat les kita? Aku jemput sekarang ya"**_

"HAH JEMPUT?" reflek Baekhyun berteriak. Lalu ia meminta maaf pada sekitar lewat tatapannya karena semua mata sekarang tertuju padanya dengan pandangan sinis.

" _ **iya ku jemput, memang Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya padamu?"**_

"ah ng iya Kyungsoo bilang"

" _ **Yasudah bagus kalau begitu, kututup y-"**_

"-eh tunggu, aku kesini bersama Amber Krystal. Kita janji untuk berangkat bersama. Kalo aku bersama mu, mereka gimana?"

" _ **yaudah bareng aja sekalian, tapi mereka pulang sendiri ya nanti"**_

"oke! Makasih Chanyeol"

 _pip_

"Krys, nanti kita dijemput Chanyeol aja katanya. Gajadi naik taksi ya" Baekhyun berteriak ke ruang sebelah, tempat Krystal mewarnai rambutnya. "HAH CHANYEOL OPPA? COKIBER? COWO KITA BERSAMA?" teriakan Krystal memenuhi salon. Baekhyun hanya mampu meringis "iyaa"

.

.

.

Malam itu promnite berjalan semulus rencana Baekhyun. Ia sedikit mengecat rambut hitamnya dengan highlight cokelat muda lalu di keriting sedikit, dress code black and maroon sangat cocok dengan makeup nya yang menonjolkan bagian cat-eye nya. Ditambah ia memiliki pasangan super perfect, Park Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang berbalutkan kemeja hitam dan dasi marun. Rambutnya yang memang keriting disisir rapi dengan jambul kebanggaannya. Malam itu semua mata tertuju pada mereka dari mulai red carpet hingga masuk kedalam hall. Photographer di red carpet memuji keserasian mereka dan menyuruh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk bergandengan untuk sesi foto.

'Ugh lengan Chanyeol sangat keras berotot, cocok untuk dipeluk, rasanya tidak ingin melepasnya' batin Baekhyun.

Di dalam hall banyak sekali yang memperhatikan Baekhyun. Mulai dari tatapan kagum hingga pandangan menghina. Yang Baekhyun dengar, Park Chanyeol menolak tawaran Kim Taeyeon sebagai pasangan prom nya. Pantas saja Baekhyun dihujani tatapan penuh hujatan ini.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju meja di ujung ruangan. "aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian Baek, tunggu disini tak masalah kan? Aku akan ambilkan kau minum" ujar Chanyeol lalu pergi. Setelah Chanyeol pergi Kim Taeyeon menghampiri nya. "Hai Baek, baru sampai?" sapanya. "ya Taeyeon-a baru saja" jawab Baekhyun kaku. "pfttt kau sudah merasa bagaikan putri di negeri dongeng ya? Semua orang memperhatikan mu. Senang?" Taeyeon berkata penuh sarkas. "apa maksud mu?" Baekhyun berusaha tidak peduli. "AHAHA tidak, bukan apa apa. Your eyeliner smudge" ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun lekas membuka tas nya dan mengambil cermin. Ya eyelinernya sedikit mengotori eyeshadow nya. Ugh pipi Baekhyun memanas, rasanya malu sekali ketika musuh mu mengetahui kebodohan mu.

Baekhyun lekas berdiri dan hampir menabrak pelayan yang membawa nampan minuman. Sebelum dirinya ditarik kebelakang oleh sebuah tangan kekar. "C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun dibelakang nya. "hati hati lah Baek" ugh Baekhyun pastilah pahlawan di kehidupan sebelumnya, dia sangat beruntung hari ini. Sehun another prince dari angkatannya. "by the way I'm not Chanyeol, is it okay for you?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman ke hadapan Baekhyun. Sebelum tangan Baekhyun sempat mengambil gelas tersebut, ada tangan lain yang mendahuluinya. "ini alkohol Baek, aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu ku kan?" Chanyeol merebut gelas itu lalu memberikan gelas lain untuk Baekhyun.

Sungguh malam ini malam terbaik Baekhyun. Selama 12 tahun masa sekolah nya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Ditambah lagi dial ah yang dinobatkan sebagai Queen Promnite dan Sehun sebagai King nya. Chanyeol terlihat sedikit kesal karena itu. Setelah acara selesai Chanyeol lekas menarik Baekhyun pulang.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Pelankan sedikit laju mobil nya! Kau akan membunuh kita berdua" teriak Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan amarahnya. "m-maaf membentak mu" ucap Baekhyun lagi ketika Chanyeol sudah memelankan laju mobil. "aku yang harusnya minta maaf, maafkan aku Baek marah marah tanpa alsan begini. Ah bukan- ng bukan tanpa alas an eum hanya saja mmm ya pokoknya ada alasannya"

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol bingung. "ah sudahlah. Pokoknya begitu. Dan hentikan tatapan itu, kau bias membuat ku menabrak nantinya" Baekhyun justru bertambah bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Laju mobil Chanyeol melambat kemudian berhenti di depan pagar hijau rumah Baekhyun. "terimakasih Yeol, mau masuk dulu ke dalam?" tawar Baekhyun. "tidak usah, masuklah" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun membuka pintu mobil dan hendak keluar. "-eum Baek?" Baekhyun membalikan lagi tubuh nya menghadap Chanyeol. Dan- CHU, Chanyeol menciumnya. Baekhyun mulanya terkejut namun ciuman Chanyeol terus semakin dalam dan menuntut Baekhyun membalasnya. Baekhyun pun membalas ciuman Chanyeol penuh kelembutan.

"aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan Sehun, aku tau kau pernah menyukainya. Tapi bisakah mulai sekarang kau melihat ku saja?" ucap Chanyeol sesudah ciuman mereka berakhir. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung 'Chanyeol tau aku pernah menyukai Sehun?'

"sudah ku bilang Baek hentikan tatapan itu! Omg! Aku tak kuat kau sangat menggemaskan" Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun gemas. Ah sekarang Baekhyun mengerti maksud Chanyeol di jalan tadi. "aku? lucu? Kalau begini? Begini? Lucu tidak?" Baekhyun terus bertanya sambil membuat ekspresi menggemaskan. "aahhhhh" Chanyeol hanya menutup mata sambil tersenyum "aku tak kuat Baek kau manis sekali". "ahaha berlebihan sekali dirimu Yeol, baiklah aku masuk ya sudah jam setengah 2 dini hari. Ibu ku pasti menunggu ku" Baekhyun lalu lekas keluar mobil.

"Baek!" panggil Chanyeol setelah membuka kaca jendela mobil. Baekhyun menoleh tak jadi membuka pagar. "eum itu kita- itu berarti mulai hari ini nngg pasangan kekasih kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan bias merah muda mewarnai pipi tirusnya. Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk dan disambut senyuman hangat Chanyeol.

 _ **Based on my true story lol**_

a.n.

AHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAI AKU KEMBALI SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA AHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Awalnya sih bingung ya mau update tp cerita mentok semua, daripada utang mending gausah upload. Tapi ini hamdalah dapet ide oneshoot langsung ngerjain kelar deh eheh. **Maaf banget pasti banyak typo karena udah lama banget ga ngetik cerita kebanyakan ngetik tugas hhhhhhh.**

Terus problem kedua adalah aku pake telkomsel dan wifi ku first yang berarti semua nge-block ffn. Aku gatau lagi harus upload ini gimana. Tapi akhirnya ku bisa T.T

Maaf ya comeback dengan cerita alay begini AHAHHAHAH luv yu gengs


End file.
